Unrestricted Power
by KaterinaPetrova1967
Summary: Cassandra is a telepath and a feral. Everyone is fighting over her and her overwhelming power. On top of this there are two wonderfull guys fighting over her. Who does she like more? How can she stay out of trouble? Victor/OC Logan/OC
1. Help Me

So this is the first chapter of my first story. It is based very loosely on the new xmen origins movie. I will also drag things from the comics in too. If this was part of the movie it would be after Logan walked out on the team. However in my story ferals stop aging around twenty years old. Please read and review. Let me know what you think.

Cassandra sat on her bed, thoroughly worried. She knew that what she was about to attempt was nearly impossible. There wasn't much chance that she could get away with her ever so carefully planned escape. Cassie, what all her friends called her, stood up, suddenly revived with courage. The only things that really worried her were the telepaths, ferals, and, most of all, Sabertooth. He was the one who brought her to this hell-hole. It was under strict orders from Magneto of course, but he was now her personal baby-sitter.

Cassandra wasn't going to just sit there! She made her way to the entrance of the small room. From what she could tell, Magneto and his followers were held-up in an abandoned mining camp. Cassie opened the door. Outside the door stood two guards. The one was quite fat; the other very tall. She didn't waste any time. Cassandra reached out with her mind and punched both of them, mentally of course. They dropped, instantly, to the ground. Searching their minds for information of the layout, hoping to find a route of escape, she found that one had the ability of strength and the other held quickness. Cassie was glad she hadn't tried to take them on. However, she didn't have a lot of energy to waste. The more she used her telepathy, the more tired she became. Cassandra knew she needed to save all of her strength for Sabertooth; he was impossible to take down in hand-to-hand combat. She had already tried that once and look where that got her.

Halfway down a hallway, Cassandra's ears picked up footfalls behind her. What was going on, why could she even hear that? Cassie knew she was a telepath, but a new strange power was rearing its ugly head inside of her. She ran faster and faster. Suddenly, the noise stopped. No one was chasing her. Had they given up? There was no way. Was it a trick or a trap? The gray walls suddenly seemed extremely ominous.

Pain overtook her head. It was an awful pounding on the inside of her skull. Cassie fell to her knees. She wrapped her hands over her head as she struggled to fight back. The attacker had temporarily been hired to stop all attempted escapes. Her name was Emma Frost. Magneto was on business elsewhere and didn't want this girl, Cassandra, to escape before he could even meet her.

One of his followers had spotted her first, reporting that she was a level eight. That just couldn't be, the rankings only went up to five. Magneto knew at once that he needed her under his control at once.

Cassandra stood up and lashed out as hard as she could at Emma. Emma, with her long blonde hair, white halter top and shorts, white knee-high boots, white cape gliding on the floor, and pale white skin, fell to the floor for only for a moment. She stood slowly and gracefully. "You're pretty strong for a kid. I see why Erik is so interested in you." She was walking over to Cassandra, who was exhausted after spending so much of her energy. Emma put her hand on Cassie's shoulder. "Aw, is the little baby tired?" Emma threw a brutal wave of power at Cassandra. The worst part was that it didn't even faze her. Ms. Frost showed no signs of tiring at all!

That was it! Cassie cleared her mind and focused a beam of mental energy bigger than she ever had before. She let it loose. Emma fell over, but she wasn't getting up this time. Emma must have been a category four, and Cassie had knocked her out cold, all by herself. Her celebration however wasn't long-lived. She took off running again.

Who knew where Sabertooth was at the moment? He was probably stalking her silently, waiting for the appropriate moment to strike. Just the thought made her feet move faster. She'd never run this fast in her life. There was a crashing noise behind her. Cassie looked back over her shoulder but saw nothing. Why was there so little protection, if she was so valuable?

Cassie felt odd. She looked down at her feet and screamed. She stopped running and tumbled a few feet. It took a good minute before the shock started to dim. Cassie had been running like an animal, down on all fours, her fingernails extended.

Something grabbed Cassandra's arms from behind. She kicked back at whatever it was and turned to get a good look at the new attacker. Fear grabbed her heart as she stared into the endless black of Sabertooth's eyes. His real name was Victor Creed, and his mind, surprisingly, didn't have much protection. If Cassie hadn't spent all her telepathic energy on Emma, she probably could have taken him down. Victor was a feral, the strongest one she'd ever seen. Apparently, she was one too. Why else would she have been running like that?

Cassie didn't have time to sort out all these questions at the moment though. There were two choices: run and most likely get caught or fight and almost definitely lose. Cassandra chose to run, but, the moment she started down the hallway, two ferals appeared, blocking her path. She turned and noticed two ferals at the other end also. Now this just wasn't fair at all. Sabertooth lunged at her with his claws, meaning to cut deep into her. However, Cassie managed to get out of the way. The ferals at either end were getting closer. Victor turned around looking especially angry. Cassie guessed that he didn't miss often. He looked a lot taller than last time they met. Then again, he looked a lot scarier too.

There were many things racing through her mind at this point, but fighting back just wasn't one of them. Yes, Cassie wanted out. She wanted to run back to her family and friends. However, Cassie also realized that this was one of those situations that she wasn't going to get out of. What was the point of trying when it was impossible anyway and just getting herself into more trouble?

Cassie backed into the cinderblock wall with Sabertooth cautiously following her. At this point, he realized that she really was something special. He let out a low growl that smelled like he'd just devoured something raw, and readied himself to make another attack. Cassie sunk down the wall and let a tear roll down her cheek. "Please, don't!" Victor cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. Actually, he looked more like a confused monster.

"What was that? Did you say you didn't want me to? I haven't even done anything! Besides you are the one who tried to run away!" he growled every word. His head was covered in dark brown nearly black, hair shaved down army style. His eyes were a dark green and gray mixture. They probably changed colors just like most ferals'. Victor was adorned with a long black coat. Underneath was a black button-down shirt. Sabertooth also had black pants and matching boots.

Cassie sniffed and tried to stop the tears from flowing. They just wouldn't stop so she gave up and let loose with the sobs. "I won't try to escape again, just please don't hurt me!" Sabertooth's eyes changed to a beautiful baby blue. He still looked like a monster though. However, Cassandra didn't know this because her eyes were filled with burning tears. Victor actually looked like he might be feeling just a tiny bit of remorse. He shook it off though and waved to dismiss the other ferals. They left without a word.

He knelt down to be at eye-level with Cassie. "You are a weird little person, aren't you? I was told that you were highly dangerous and to be considered highly armed. Erik told me to do anything to keep you contained. Yet here you are crying. What is wrong with this picture, baby doll?" That last word rolled off Victor's tongue with a cool tone. His voice wasn't quite a growl anymore; it was more of a husky tone at this point.

Cassandra stopped crying, but her face was still looked like she had really bad sunburn. "I'm not dangerous! Why does everyone think that I am a scary monster? I just want to be left alone!" She broke into tears again.

"I'm sorry, but no one is going to leave you alone when you have that much power. Especially not magneto. He goes crazy over level four mutants, let alone a level eight! There is no way he is going to let you go." Cassie noticed how beautiful his eyes were as her face cleared of tears. She was breathless for a moment as she took in how handsome he honestly was, you know in that rugged bad boy kind of way.

"Then help me," she gasped. "I can barely control my telepathy and now I find out that I'm a feral too! Please, I just want some help controlling it! The slightest noise hurts my ears and my nose is burning with scents."

For the first time since he had last seen Jimmy, Victor felt an unwelcome pang of emotion. "Look kid, I'll try to help you. I can only do so much because I'm under Erik's control. I have to do whatever he says. I promise you, though, I'll try. First you have to behave yourself, though. Go back to your room and I'll help you as soon as I can. I promise."

Cassandra stood up, nodded an appreciative thanks and turned to make her way, silently, back to her room. She turned to look back at Victor. "Thank you. For, you know, not killing me. By the way does it get any easier? I don't think I can put up with all of this confusion for very long. It's so much at once." He nodded very slightly. Cassie walked back, retracing her steps, to the room that she had hated so much. When she reached the door Cassandra could still sense him watching her, silently hiding in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Many days passed. She counted a week and either four or five days. Cassie was pretty sure it was four. She ate food as various mutants brought her meals. She stared at the ceiling bored out of her mind. Nothing seemed to matter as she sat there day after day. Not once did it cross her mind to attempt another escape. Sabertooth had been really nice to her and Cassandra didn't want that to change.<p>

On this particular day Cassie was counting the cracks and holes in the ceiling of her little white-washed room. There was a low creak as the door to her room opened. She didn't think anything of it since this happened around six or seven times a day. Cassandra rolled over expecting it to be another feral to escort her to the restroom, or something similar. The man in the doorway was a feral, but he was more of a familiar one.

Victor smirked at Cassie's shock. She had thought that he was never going to come back. He had promised, but it had been eleven days, or twelve. He smiled warmly at her like they were old friends or something. Cassie jumped up off the bed and started into one of her famous rants, "Where have been? You said you would try to help me! I've been rotting in this prison for a week and a half waiting for you to show your ugly face. Do you even know how ridiculously boring it is in here?" Cassie was done so she back down and waited for his reply.

His reply came, but not in the way she expected. Cassandra thought that he would give some smart remark or harsh comment. Instead he looked down at her with those big, now brown, eyes, "So you missed me did you? You know, baby doll, it's not healthy to start crushing on someone you just met, let alone someone who tried to kill you!" He had a smug little half-smile. Victor crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall.

Cassie couldn't believe him. "I didn't miss you one bit, I just want out of here. So, you don't really seem like you're here to teach me or anything. What are you here for?" She held a questioning gaze until victor broke the eye contact.

Sabertooth stood up straight. He extended his fingernails into claws and grabbed Cassie's arm roughly and she could see his muscles contracting. "No playing around now. I have to deliver you straight to Erik's office. Come on!" Cassandra followed Victor quite willingly. For some reason Cassie felt safe when he was around. He couldn't be more than twenty years old. She, herself, was seventeen. That wasn't too bad. Wait, why was she even thinking about that? How could Cassandra even consider her evil captor as handsome?

* * *

><p>Again please leave a review. I hope you enjoyed. I'll upload chapter two as soon as possible. :)<p> 


	2. Join Us

Sabertooth's claws were starting to hurt. They were digging deep into her skin. Cassie feared that at the next turn they would break the skin. If it came to that she didn't fear the pain, but she did fear her screaming out and looking like a sissy.

Victor smirked as he smelled the fear and hormones rolling off of her in waves. He would never let her know as long as he lived, but he kind of liked her. The kid had spunk.

They neared Erik's office and he stopped. Cassie, who had been consumed by her worries, walked right into his stiff back. In the process she had managed to twist her arm just right and his nails broke through. Cassandra felt the pain immediately and wrenched her arm away from him. However, his nails were still imbedded in her arm and she simply tore it open. The pain was overwhelming. Cassie screamed in Victor's ear. He spun around quickly to see what was going on. Cassandra, shocked at how fast he turned on her, fell backwards and landed on her but. Her head hit the floor and she screamed out again.

She was knocked out for only thirty seconds. This was a long time for ferals though. It took all of this for Victor to realize what had happened. These past minute's events had happened so quickly, and he was left extremely confused.

By the time Cassandra came to he had figured it out and laughed at her bleary eyed figure. "You scream like a girl." Cassie grimaced up at him. Her pride was permanently damaged. She had screamed aloud, twice!

Cassie managed to gather herself and stand. "I am a girl, you idiot." Her eyes wandered to the healing slab of missing skin. This one was going to hurt. Every wound hurt when it healed so fast, but this one was going to be horrible.

Victor liked this girl because she always had smart remarks to make, but he always had a comeback ready that would stun her for a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. You don't really look like one." Cassie was stunned. He was just cruel. She stared at him. Victor tipped his head back a bit and let out a deep growl of a laugh. It was a horrible noise. If Cassandra had been anywhere near a normal teenager she would have run for the hills, filled with fear. This was the laugh of a predator. But Cassie was stuck in her ways and stood there like a stone statue.

"Come on. We're expected." Sabertooth's black beady eyes bore into hers now. He opened a thick steel door and motioned for her to enter. She stepped cautiously through. Cassie hoped he would come in with her, but she wasn't sure if he would or not.

The inside of the room was large and spacious. The floor was wood, the walls were simple drywall. There was crown molding at the top of the walls. They were intricately carved with beautiful designs. The room just didn't belong here. Large, full bookshelves lined the walls and a large desk took up the main space of the room. The man at the desk though, Cassie knew him.

His face was on all of the newspapers. The name, what was his name?

She had been stopped in the doorway. Cassie stood frozen with amazement. Victor pushed her forward. He led her to a chair facing the desk and chose a larger one next to hers. "Good Morning, Magneto." His deep voice shocked her. She had forgotten that he was there next to her. Goosebumps appeared all up and down her arms. It dawned on her suddenly. He had said Magneto. That was it. This man's name was Magneto. He was a horrible evil supervillian. He had a small army full of powerful mutants. That was why he wanted her, for his army.

He was old and slightly wrinkled. He was skinny with deep set eyes and gray hair that was grown out an inch or two. His voice was low and tired as it reached her, "Please Victor I've told you before, call me Erik." She looked over in time to notice Victor give a small nod of compliance. Erik's attention turned to her. "So you must be Cassie. I hear great things about the power that you hold."

Cassandra was not going to let herself seem weak in the presence of such powerful men. She picked up the entire desk without lifting a finger. Erik grinned, pleased he had captured such a promising young mutant. On the other hand Cassie wasn't yet pleased. Her mind turned upon Victor, next to her.

She left her body and took control of Victor's. She made him bring his claws out and rake them across his arm. A large chunk of skin was pulled off in the process and the blood began to flow. Cassandra returned to her body, quite pleased.

Erik saw that Cassie was also a telepath. Victor took control of his body again. He let out a small sound from the back of his throat. Cassandra assumed it was a sound of pain and let a big smile stretch across her face. "That is payback." She looked over at him. His eyes were full of anger.

Victor's voice was now a deep, menacing growl. "For what, your own stupidity?" Cassie glared at him. This was now an all out war.

Erik, noticing the tension, went on. "Cassandra, I want you to enjoy yourself here. I don't want you to hate me or anyone else here. We simply want you as part of the team. We need your power in the struggle against humans. I can make your life miserable if you attempt to leave. However, if you behave yourself you can lead a very happy life with us here." He leaned forward, expecting an answer.

Cassie wasn't exactly sure what was going on. He was asking her to be part of his army. Did she want to be. As a matter of fact, she didn't want to be. At all! On the other hand Erik probably wasn't going to let her go. If she stayed she would also get to spend more time with Victor. Why did she even care about him? He was so mean to her. She couldn't really tell if he really did like her. If she stayed that would give her a chance to better evaluate the situation. If she ran away he would be the one to track her down. What would happen then? She would just be held prisoner and any feelings he might have for her would be washed away.

She took a big breath. "I'll stay and play the good little soldier. However, I will not do anything ghastly appalling for you. I'm not gonna murder anyone. If you stop locking me in that stupid little room and give me some paint, I promise not to try and leave. Is that good with you, cause it's the only way you're gonna keep me around here."

Cassie couldn't see it, but a small smile spread across his face. He was really starting to like this kid. She had no fear. For some reason or another she reminded him a lot of himself. She didn't deserve to be here in this horrible place. The camp was full of bad mutants, bad people. He couldn't let her stay here. They were going to stage a breakout. Without his greatest feral, Erik would never find them.


	3. Shes a Little Runaway

Victor slipped silently down the hallway. He moved swiftly and silently. Not a soul could have ever heard him. The door was only a couple feet away now. His hand slipped over the knob. The door handle turned slowly without a creek.

She was there. She lies on the bed silently, snoozing peacefully through the night. Victor approached her unmoving figure and laid a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a small shake. It was enough to wake Cassie. She was up in a fraction of a second, prepared to scream. However, she was to slow. Victor slid a hand over her mouth and the other onto the back of her neck. The scream was silent, muffled by his large, strong hands.

Cassandra sniffed the air and realized that it was only Victor. She reached into his mind. _**What are you doing here, Victor? It is the middle of the night! For goodness sakes! **_Victor let go of her and stepped back. So far his plan had gone flawlessly. Explaining to Cassie what was happening was the hard part. Sabertooth could eliminate anyone that got into his way, find his way out of any mess, or protect anyone. On the other hand, he had no skills when it came to talking to people. That was a lie. He could mock his victims before he killed them. Talking to a girl though… Especially one he kind of liked!

_**Cassie you need to listen to me.**_ She stood up and cast him a questioning gaze. _**I don't want you to stay here. It is too dangerous. Were leaving right now! Grab anything you want to keep. Hurry!**_

__It took nearly three seconds for it to sink into Cassie's brain. She spun in two full circles then raced for the tiny closet in her room. There wasn't much in it. Cassandra only had a couple of outfits that Victor had brought her from his outings. She grabbed all of it and stuffed it into a small backpack he had gotten for her. Cassie looked up at Victor, who stood silently in the corner of her room. _**I'm ready. Let's go. **_

__That was remarkably easy. He was expecting a fight out of her or at least some questions. She didn't even complain about the suddenness of it all. Victor silently pulled the door open and stepped out into the hallway. The escape was easy since the security around her room had been cut back to practically none at all. He slipped silently back down the hallway. Victor could hear her following closely behind. Cassie was trying to be silent and stealthy like him. It just wasn't working out for the extremely clumsy teen. She had already started to trip twice. Both times Cassandra was able to catch herself but they were still pretty close calls.

She reached out to him again. _**Where are we going? What if we get caught? **_ He didn't respond right away. He just kept walking.

He finally slowed and turned around. There was a slight hint of panic in his eyes. He thought quickly and with little confidence in his thoughts. _**Turn around there is a guard coming. We can't let him see us! **_

Cassie stood there and didn't attempt to move at all. Victor began to get angry. He motioned for her to turn around. Cassie reached into his mind. _**Stay still. It will be okay. I am going to hide us from his mind. It's hard to hide someone who keeps moving though! **_

Victor had never trusted anyone with his life before. That was other than Jimmy. That was in the past though. It was hard for him to entrust this girl with his life. He gave up though and stopped moving. The guard came down the hallway. He rounded the corner and walked past them. Victor let out a long-held breath.

Cassie walked around Victor and started walking down the hallway. She turned her head back and flashed him a mocking smile. Victor was still shocked from the guard just walking past. He followed her. What exactly had just happened?

After following her obediently for a couple of minutes, he passed her and took control. Cassie liked it better when he led the way. When she was leading she had to keep a connection with his mind looking at the map he had memorized. Within three or four more minutes they reached a large wooden door. Victor opened it and motioned for her to go first.

They were outside! Victor had gotten her out of that horrible place. Why though? Why would he do her such a favor? This was not the time to think about things like that! They might be out, but they still hadn't gotten away. There were probably guards hiding everywhere in this forest. Who knew how far the nearest road even was? Victor probably did, but he wasn't doing much talking at the moment.

Cassie spoke to soon. She suddenly felt his mind shouting out. He was trying to get her attention. She entered his mind to see what he wanted. _**Cassie, I don't know how far we will make it. If we get attacked then I will hold them off. You need to get yourself out of here. Promise me you will.**_

_** I promise, but Victor…**_

_** Don't even think about it. There is a highway eleven miles south of there. I'm going to take you as far as I can. There is a car parked on the side of that highway. **_He tossed her a set of keys. Cassie put them in her pocket without a thought. She trusted Victor and she was going to do whatever he asked her to. _**Cassie… I will find you. I promise! You need to hide and when I find you I will help you hide better. Don't trust anyone! Okay?**_

_** Okay…**_

__Victor looked at her meaningfully but kept walking. They must have made it two miles when Victor stopped. He cocked his head a bit. Cassie stood silently shaking in her boots.

They heard a branch snap. Cassie spun around and her breath quickened. Victor began walking away in another direction. He disappeared silently into the darkness that hung suffocatingly around them.

A minute later a hand caught her around her neck. Another hand was over her mouth. Cassie couldn't breathe let alone scream. Victor whispered into her ear. "You really must learn to be quieter princess. I could hear your heavy breathing from a mile away!" Cassandra's shoulders relaxed. Victor continued whispering to her with his now soft and lulling voice. "You need to keep walking the way we've been heading. I can't go any further with you. Do not look back no matter what!" He was starting to scare her, but there was such a sense of security in his voice.

Cassie started off in the direction in which he pointed her. She started walking, but became nervous and broke into a jog. Cassandra ran and ran for what seemed like forever. Only once did she look back. There wasn't anything behind the poor paranoid girl.

Eventually she reached a break in the thick woods. She could smell, just beyond where she stood, a highway. It was a very comforting and familiar smell. There was oil and gas, wet pavement, and of course the smell of rubber from passing tires. Victor was right, there was a car sitting, parked, on the side of the highway. She pulled the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. Cassie sat down on the leather seats of the 1965 Corvette. Cassandra revved the engine. She slid it into first and sped off down the road.

Cassie had no clue where she was going, but anywhere would be better than here. She never wanted to see this cold dreary highway or those dark damp woods again.

Within two hours of driving the tiredness of it all hit Cassandra like a bus. The impact was to much for her to bare any longer. She pulled over onto the side of the road. There was already a blanket and pillow in the backseat. Victor must have put them there for her. He was so thoughtful when he wanted to be. Cassie crawled into the backseat and tried to fall asleep.

Every ten minutes or so she would sit up and make sure that all the doors were locked. One time she did fall asleep. It only lasted until a semi truck went by forty minutes later.

Cassandra sat up. There was a feral outside the car. He was still a quarter mile away, but she wasn't going to waste any time. She got back into the front seat and started the engine. What if it was Victor out there? She couldn't just leave him! He had done so much for her! On the other hand, it could be one of Erik's many other ferals. She wasn't going to take any chances! Cassie put the car into first and sped back onto the highway.

She needed a drink! Badly!

Three hours later Cassandra was so sick with sleepiness that she almost fell asleep at the wheel. She pulled over at a little bar. It looked little from the outside, but once inside Cassie realized that the place was huge! There was even a ring in the back. Everyone seemed to be crowded around this. Cassandra sat at the bar and ordered a beer. The bartender got her one. She grabbed it and headed over to the ring.

Inside were two men. One looked almost dead. He had seemed to have taken a pretty bad beating. The other looked pretty content with the beating he had delivered. His face was rugged and unshaven for several days. His hair was untidy and wild; coming to two points like devil's horns. He smelled…

Cassie took a big whiff of the air. This man was a feral! He smelled so familiar, but Cassandra had never met this man in his life.

The dead looking man finally fell over unconscious. The owner of the bar walked into the center of the ring. He had a microphone in his hand. "And the winner of yet another round is…" Cassie held her breath as she waited for the squat little man to release the name of this strange boy. Why oh why was he so familiar? She had no idea who he was. "Logan, the wolverine!" Cheers and boos went up all over the ring. He was obviously known around these parts, this wolverine.

Logan exited the ring. He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. Cassie finished hers off and sat down in her old seat, two down from him. "Another beer please," she said it with an air of certainty.

Logan looked over at her. His eyes showed mild amusement. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" A smug little smile spread across his animal-like face.

Cassie really wasn't in the mood to be messed with. "Why do you care? And no I am not!" She let the anger show clearly on her face.

"Really cause you smell about…" So he was a feral. He obviously knew that she was one to. Logan's eyes shut and he tipped his head back a tiny bit. He took a deep sniff. "Seventeen." Yet another grin came across his face.

Cassie shot him a grimace.

"Excuse my lack of manners." He reached out his hand. Cassie took it. "I'm Jimmy, er, Logan. No one has called me Jimmy in a long time. Don't even know why I thought of that!" He looked down at the bar.

Where had she heard that name before? Jimmy?


	4. What Happened?

Sorry guys! I haven't updated in soooo long. I've been really busy lately! I promise the wait was worth it though! This is a sad but very interesting chapter! The next chapter should be up in two weeks! Not to spoil anything but it's gonna get pretty good! This chapter I had to write though cause i wanted to let you guys know exactly what happened to Cassie! SPOILER ALERT! haha sorry! :)

* * *

><p>"Do you think you could like give me a ride?" Cassie asked. She didn't know why she was asking a stranger for a ride, she just was.<p>

"How did you get here? Don't you have a car?" Logan replied. The light was angled oddly and cast shadows down his face.

Cassandra paused a moment. That was a good point. She did have a car. "Well, I do have a car. However, it is stolen. I don't feel comfortable driving a stolen car. Also it is almost out of gas and I have no idea where the next gas station is!" Logan nodded.

"Sure I can give you a ride. Where you headed?" He didn't really know the kid, but for some odd reason he already really liked her.

Where was she headed? The smart thing would probably be to try and get back home. What if there was no home there though? When Victor picked her up, the other mutants with him had practically torn the school apart looking for her. What if they had gotten to her parents? The brotherhood, as they liked to call themselves, was merciless. "Winchester, Iowa," Cassie said it but she might as well have been trying to say pi to the thousandth decimal.

Logan noticed. "You don't seem to sure about that kid."

Kid? Did he just call her kid? "I'm perfectly sure of it. Will it be a problem, do I need to find someone else?" Cassie shot back. It had been a long night. She may have a weird sense of security with this guy, but she wasn't about to pour her heart out to him. And she definitely wasn't going to be called kid!

"No, no I'll take you." Logan stood up and stretched his arms behind his back. Cassie could see his muscles clearly through the white wife beater. He grabbed a brown leather jacket from a hook on the wall. Cassie got up and cautiously followed them. They walked out into the parking lot and over to a large red truck. Logan unlocked the passenger door and held it open for Cassandra. She got in carefully.

Logan got in the driver's side. He started the engine. They drove in silence for a while. Finally Logan spoke up, "So what is in Winchester, Iowa."

Cassie knew that she had to be careful about how she answered. She was half tempted to just tell this man her whole story. Get it off of her chest finally. She reached into his mind carefully, trying not to let him know she was there. _**Poor kid. Looks like she's been through hell. Wish I knew what was wrong. It's not my business though.**_ So he genuinely cared about her. Maybe she could tell him. "Hopefully my family."

Logan turned to look in her eyes. He cocked his head slightly to one side like an animal. "Hopefully? That doesn't sound good."

Ok. She would tell him. "No, not really. I'm hoping they're still there. For all I know they could've moved or worse." Cassie looked out the window. She felt the hot sting of tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

Logan reached over on and put his hand on her shoulder. He retracted it immediately. "If there is anything I can do to help, you let me know. I am one of the best trackers out there! If you need money or anything like that I can lend you some. Ok?"

Why was he so nice to her? "Yeah, ok," her voice trembled as she said the words. Logan noticed.

"Hey, kid. Sometimes the best thing is to talk." He was right.

Cassie started at the beginning. "It was a Thursday. I remember because it was swimming day in P.E. and I was complaining. We were in second hour. I had Algebra 2. Our teacher was in the middle of a lecture when the door opened. A man was standing there. He was tall and scary looking. He said he was looking for someone. Someone named Cassie. The teacher told him that I was in the back of the second row. The scary guy came and told me to follow him. I asked him why. He told me to be quiet. The teacher said he needed to see a pass from the office if the guy wanted to take me. The scary guy looked at my teacher, Mr. Brown. Mr. Brown fell over. I don't know if he was unconscious or dead. I followed the scary guy cause I was scared. He took me to these other scary people." By this point Cassie's voice was trembling badly.

She had to keep going though. The words were practically tumbling out of her mouth, "They said they needed me. They told me to follow and be silent. I followed for a minute or two. When we got out into the school parking lot, I asked them who they were. One guy said he was my worst nightmare. Another guy threw a telepathic punch at me. He meant to knock me out, but I deflected it easily. I started running, but they caught up to me easily. One guy grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. The cops showed up and I could see the school was in lock down. All the kids were pressed up against the windows watching. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I threw out a wave of telepathic power bigger than I ever had. All of the guys were knocked out instantly. I started running towards my house. When I got there there were three men outside my house. I managed to knock two of them out but the third grabbed my throat. He was the tallest scariest one of them all. He choked me until I fell unconscious. I thought I was dead." Cassie was sobbing. The tears would not stop and she could barely talk.

Somehow Cassandra found enough courage to continue, "I woke up in this abandoned logging place not to far from here. I tried to escape, but the one who choked me stopped me. He said he could help. Tonight he came to my room. We broke out. On the way out though, we got ambushed. He he he stayed behind to f-fight them off. I ran like a a big old chicken!" The tears were unstoppable now. They poured down Cassie's face. She tried to contain them, but couldn't. "You you gotta take me home!"

Logan pulled over to the side of the road. He pulled Cassandra over onto his lap and held her. She bawled into his shoulder for a good five minutes. Logan had never had to deal with anything like this before. He had no idea what to say or do so he just sat there holding her.

After a while the sobs slowed. Cassie looked up into Logan's eyes. "Thank you. I'm so sorry for burdening you like that.

Logan felt bad for the kid. He responded in a low hopefully comforting voice, "It's fine. You needed to vent. There is a blanket in the back if you want to cover up and go to sleep. I'll have you home soon. I'm gonna try for late tomorrow, but it might take us till the next day."

Cassie nodded and curled up into her own seat. Logan got her the blanket. He covered her up before returning to the wheel. Cassie looked out the window. It was starting to get light.

She closed her eyes and imagined home. That tiny little blue house on the end of Sycamore. Her mother pulling her into a warm embrace. Dad coming home from the late shift and kissing the top of her head. Her little dog running over and jumping up into her face. The school less than a mile away. The blue beater she had to drive there every morning. All of the warm comforting memories began to swirl together into reality. The reality of a dream that is.

Logan smiled at the poor kid. She looked so out of place.


	5. You Mean ExBoyfriend!

Cassandra woke up. The sun was setting already. Logan laughed suddenly, startling her. For a moment she had forgotten everything that had happened. "What is so funny?" She looked over at Logan who was obviously quite amused for some reason.

Logan turned to look down at the still groggy girl, "You've been asleep forever! You're hair is a little messed up from the twenty-four hours of tossing and turning." He smiled a bit. So it wasn't a sunset! It was a sunrise!

Cassie scooted over into the middle of the seat. Her left thigh was touching his right; her body tensed at the contact. Logan must have sensed her sudden uncomfortableness. "Well you tensed up awful quick."

Cassandra blushed. She quickly looked up into the rearview mirror above her head, hoping he wouldn't notice the redness creeping into her cheeks. Her jaw dropped. "My hair!" Logan burst out laughing as Cassie tried to rake her fingers through the unruly mess.

She continued hopelessly trying to sort out the mess of hair. A silent awkwardness settled in the car and Cassie spoke up, hoping to dispel it, "So where are we?"

"Actually we are making excellent time. Much better than I had expected! We should be there in an hour or so. In the meantime," he didn't finish the sentence. Cassie could see why. They were pulling into the drive through of a White Castle.

Joy creeped through Cassie's veins. White Castle was her favorite restaurant. Maybe this was a sign that she was going to have a great day. What if it wasn't though? What if her parents were… She couldn't even bear to think about it! "I'll have a sack of the bacon sliders please."

They got their food and pulled out. Logan looked over at Cassie worriedly. There was a spike in the scent of anxiety wafting off of her. He wished desperately that he could know what was going on in that head of hers. "So, kid, were almost there only about a half hour left. What are you thinkin' bout?"

What wasn't she thinking about? There were so many things she wanted to get accomplished. Cassie needed to see her parents, check on her friends, and see how bad the overall damage to the town was. She was afraid that what she saw was going to rip her apart from the inside out.

"Nothin' really I'm just really eager to get there." She noticed Logan's foot press further down on the gas pedal. Cassie needed to stop thinking about it, but that was all she could think of. She had a sudden thought; why not listen to his thoughts rather than her own. There was security in the thoughts of someone's not contaminated with her foolish worries. It wasn't right though. Peering into someone's private thoughts was rude. However…

She reached out to him, trying to make herself undetectable in his mind. _**I honestly hope that her folks are gone. I don't mean to be mean, but she'll be safer with me. If she is mixed up with Magneto then she probably has some real power. She won't be safe trying to hide among the humans. I need to be able to protect her. It will simply be better if her parents are gone, because I know she won't leave them!**_

Cassie couldn't listen to it anymore. It was almost worse than her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Cassandra glanced over at Logan, worry all over her face. The anxiety in her scent spiked even higher.<p>

Logan pulled into the parking lot of the high school. He cut the engine. Cassie was out of the truck before he could do anything. She raced towards the school. It was completely intact with little harm.

She was gone. Logan raced to catch up to her. Bad things could happen if she burst in there all by herself. What if no one was in there or there were still signs of struggle? Worse yet, her friends could be in there but be completely unaccepting like most Homo Sapiens.

Cassie threw the doors open. She could feel them in her head, before she saw any of them. Her mind quickly ran a search through the school. She found him. He was in the art wing. Cassandra took off sprinting again.

She rounded the corner and saw him. Chance was standing there looking as handsome as ever. He had long blonde shaggy hair and baby blue eyes. Only one thing was wrong. There was a girl in his arms. They were kissing.

"Chance…" she called out to him. He looked up abruptly. His grip on the girl was lost in the moment and she fell over due to the sudden lack of support.

Chance started to walk towards her. He reached out and touched her face. "Cassie, you're here," he had such a good poker face.

"Who who is that."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! You just had your tongue in her mouth! It certainly does matter!"

"I thought you were dead, how was I supposed to know?"

"Oh, so you got over my death in less than three months? When you were so madly in love with me?"

Chance was at a loss for words. He glanced back at the girl lying on the floor. "It was a mistake. I promise it will never happen again! I'm just so glad you're alive!" He snaked his arms around her middle and pulled her close. Their lips touched.

Cassie punched him mentally with all the power she had. He was knocked back into a wall. "I can't believe you!" The walls and floor began to shake fiercely. Cassie closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Two arms snaked around her middle. "Don't touch me!" Cassandra opened her eyes and punched him in the face, with her actual fist this time.

It was wrong though. The guy with a broken nose lying on the floor wasn't Chance. It took her mind a second to register everything. Before she realized what had happened she heard an exclamation, "It's Cassie!"

Cassie looked to see where it had come from. It was the art room. Where was the wall? She looked around herself. All the walls were in piles on the floor. The entire roof lay an eighth of a mile south of the school. Everyone could see her. They formed a circle around her even though the teachers were trying to keep them back.

The man on the floor stood up slowly. He put a hand on his nose and cracked it back into place. "Now why would you punch me like that, baby doll?" Victor smiled. "It was a good punch though." His smile was infectious.

Cassie threw her arms around him. "Victor, I missed you so much! Where have you been?" Victor picked her up off the ground a little. They stood there for a moment in time.

There moment was interrupted by a fakingly courageous voice, "Don't touch my girlfriend." Chance stood behind Victor's back. Victor put Cassie down and turned around slowly, intimidatingly. Chance began to shiver with fear as Victor stared him down.

"You don't deserve her! You don't deserve any better than the little slut lying there on the floor!"

"I do deserve her. She is my girlfriend and I want her back."

Cassie interrupted, "I am not your girlfriend! We are sooo over!"

Victor smiled viciously, exposing his gleaming fangs. "She's mine." His voice was deep, almost a growl. Cassandra's heart skipped. Had he just called her his? That was kind of hott!

Chance nodded out of fear. He slowly backed away and slipped into the crowd.

"Thank you." It was barely a whisper, meant only for Victor's ears. Cassandra threw his arms around him again. He held her in his embrace. Cassie could sense the crowd parting. Someone was coming through.

Victor's voice was completely growl now, no emotion at all. "Jimmy, what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>I'm sorry because this chapter was kind of sad too! Chapter six though is going to be full of angsty flirting, i promise! :D Please leave a review because when i don't get reviews i become discouraged and don't feel like continuing my writing. So if you want the next chapter soon, leave a review! Thank you! :D<p> 


	6. Brotherly Love

"You're asking me what I'm doing here? What are you doing here? Holding Cassie?" Cassie could feel Victor putting her down. He knew Logan? That was weird!

"I saved her life a couple days ago for your information, but if you think driving her a couple miles is more heroic.." Victor didn't finish his sentence and he didn't need to.

Logan turned on Cassie, "You kind of left that part out of the story!"

Why was he yelling at her; she didn't even do anything! "What part?" Cassie could feel the familiar sting of tears in her eyes.

Logan stared at Victor, his eyes cold. "The part where your prince in shining armor was my brother!"

Cassie was thoroughly confused. "If you are brothers then why are you being so hateful?" Logan and Victor both turned to face her at the same exact time.

In synchronized voices they both yelled, "It's all his fault!"

Cassie looked at them like they were crazy. "Both of you get over it now! I wanna go home! Either you deal with it or I'll go by myself!

Logan and Victor looked at each other. There may have been hundreds of years of bad blood between them, but they both cared about Cassie. However, did they care enough to not rip each other apart? That was the question!

Victor spoke first, "I'm coming with you baby doll, but if he gets on my nerves…"

Logan smirked, "What'll you do brother? Huh?"

"I'll rip your head off."

It wasn't the fact that he said it that scared Cassie so much, but how he managed to do it so calmly. Like he had actually done it hundreds of times and it was no big deal anymore!

Logan didn't say anything, but he turned to follow.

They walked for twenty minutes before Cassie could see her house. That little blue house brought back rushing memories. She was so happy to see it again!

The whole walk she had been trying not to let her mind wander. Deep down, Cassie knew that she could never stay in this town again. After what they had seen the day she was kidnapped. And now she had blown the whole roof off of the place. They could never accept her again!

Cassie walked up to the front door of her house. She knocked twice and waited.

"Baby doll, I don't think anyone is home! Lets go. I can take care of you! It'll be okay!"

"You couldn't even take care of me, how do you expect to take care of a teenage girl?" Victor looked like he was about to punch his brother.

He was growling again, "Oh really?"

Logan's eyes went black. Cassie hadn't seen them like that before. "Yeah, in fact you left me for dead."

Victor balled a fist. He could barely contain himself at this point.

Logan was egging him on now. "You like her. A little bit too much. I can tell. You're just gonna end up killing her on accident. You always do!"

Victor threw a punch, but Cassandra jumped up and grabbed his arm. She held on tightly. Logan moved to punch Victor in the side. Cassie turned, arms still holding Victor's arms, and kicked Logan away. She was struggling to keep them apart.

The door opened suddenly. "I'm sorry Mrs. Walter, I was in the restroom and couldn't get to the door…" Cassie's mom's draw dropped. "C-c-cass- ssie"

Her mother looked at her. Then she noticed the two boys. She noticed Cassie holding one of their's arms. She also noticed Cassie's foot on the other's thigh.

Cassie's mother fainted. Cassie looked up at Logan, then to Victor. Her stomach churned!

* * *

><p>I'm sooo sorry guys! Its the end of the grading period so ive had lots of tests and essays the last couple weeks! It was a short chapter! : I have lots of ideas for the next chapter though and it should be up next weekend! Its gonna be reeeeeaaaaly good! :) i promise!


	7. Saying Goodbye

Heres my christmas present to all my subscribers! thanks for sticking with me guys! Be sure to leave a comment when you finish reading it!

* * *

><p>Cassie awoke shortly after noon. She was lying on a very familiar seeming couch. There was no one else around. Cassandra got up and stretched her back. This was her mother's front room. It felt so good to be back home, where she belonged! She could hear voices coming from the kitchen.<p>

She headed into the kitchen. Victor, Logan, her mom, and her dad were standing around talking. Their voices were hushed.

"Excuse me, but I want my welcome home hug!" Cassie's mother turned around and threw her arms around Cassie. Her dad joined the hug too. Cassandra felt like she was being squashed like a bug.

"I missed you sooo much! I'm so glad you're home!" Once they all settled down, everyone headed back into the front room. Cassie sat back down on the couch that she woke up on. Victor sat down on one side of her and Logan on the other. Both of her parents sat down on the loveseat across from her.

An awkward silence blanketed them for several moments. Victor spoke up first. "Well we've already explained the whole story to your folks. They were a little shocked by the weight of it at first, but I think they understand now. They also understand that it isn't safe for you here and you need to be moved to a more secure location. We can stay for a little while to give you some time with them, but then we have to go."

Cassie was appalled. She had just woken up. There hadn't been time to say or do anything! They already were telling her she couldn't stay long! There had to be a way around this!

Logan leaned around Cassie and looked Victor in the eyes. "We are taking her up to the school right? Charles is her best bet right now."

"We are not! I can take much better care of her than that old man! I'll take her up to one of my places in Canada! She can stay under my care!" Victor growled.

"No you won't! I'm taking her to New York!"

Cassie's voice broke through all of the growling and yelling, "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Logan kindly explained everything while Victor sat there sulking, "I would like to move you to Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters in New York. It is a private school for mutant children. You can live with others like you and learn to control your powers better there. Victor, on the other hand, wants to take you up into Canada and stick you in one of his houses until the coast is clear and who knows how long that's going to be!"

Cassie mulled it over in her mind for a little while. Everyone sat there patiently and waited for her decision. Her mom and dad exchanged worried glances. Victor let out a monstrous sigh. Logan just waited silently.

This was a horrible decision! She could never decide! Cassie honestly trusted Victor more than Logan, even if he did kidnap her. However, she didn't want to be stuck in some random cabin somewhere up in Canada with only Victor to keep her company. She didn't really trust Logan yet, even if he was the supposedly nicer one. This school sounded amazing though.

"Wait! How do you two even know each other?"

At the same time they both sighed and said, "He's my brother."

"Oh. Well I'm really really sorry Victor, but I want to go to this school in New York."

Logan took on a big triumphant grin. Victor scowled and sunk back into the couch. He had a brilliant, yet horribly stupid idea. "Fine, but I'm driving you up there! And I am personally asking Charles for forgiveness and a spot at the school."

Logan didn't like the idea of Victor staying at the school, but if that meant he'd let Cassie stay at the school that was fine with him. He wanted her to go back to New York with him so that he could protect her from Magneto and the rest of those foul creatures. Charles could help her gain control of all her powers. He could tell she was having trouble with them.

"Then it's decided. I'll go pack my bags and we'll leave for this gifted school thingy. Mom," Cassie stood and left the room immediately. She didn't want anyone to see that she was crying. Her mom stood and followed obediently after her, hoping to have some alone time with her daughter before she left.

Victor and Logan sat awkwardly side-by-side on the couch, facing Cassie's father. They didn't say a single word the entire time.

Upstairs, in Cassie's room, Cassandra and her mother exchanged several hugs, kisses on the cheek, and caring words. Cassie worked diligently to throw all of her things into a duffel bag quickly. She didn't want to stay any longer and continue to break her mom and dad's hearts. It was breaking her heart too, but she knew she had to leave now or else she never would.

She gathered up a good majority of her favorite clothes, shoes, accessories, makeup, and her old teddy bear for good measure. When Cassie was pretty sure that she had everything that she needed, she zipped up her bag and lugged it down the stairs and into the front room.

Victor and Logan automatically stood and both tried to take the bag from her. Victor won. The three of them silently moved towards the door. Cassie turned back and waved goodbye to her parents. Her dad was holding her mom who was crying.

Victor opened the door and held it for her. She stepped slowly onto the porch and felt the warm sunshine drench her.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long to get another chapter out! I've been studying for finals :( Anyway thats another chapter and i hope you enjoyed it! I got a new keyboard for christmas so i should start updating quicker! Hopefully ill be able to start putting out a chapter every week!<p> 


	8. Driving

They had been in the car for hours. The sun had went down and the moon was hanging low in the sky. Cassandra had tried to fall asleep, but it was impossible. Her mind would not settle, and she just kept worrying about the school.

What if she didn't fit it? Even if she was a mutant, she was a misfit among them. What if she couldn't gain control over her powers? There was just to much that could go wrong.

Cassie's biggest fear, however, is one that she would never admit. What if this Charles guy didn't let Victor stay. She just got Victor back and she couldn't bear to lose him again! Cassandra didn't want to admit it, but she felt kind of dependent on him.

Out the window, the world passed by. They went past her school, church, bowling alley where she had her first date, and many other memorable places.

After about four hours Cassie finally spoke up, "Why do you and your brother hate each other so much?"

She could sense that Logan was asleep, but Victor was wide awake. He was driving after all. He let out a long sigh. For a few moments, they just sat there. Cassie figured that she wasn't going to get an answer out of him. She laid her head on the window and tried to fall asleep. Cassandra closed her eyes. "Baby doll," Victor spoke up. He didn't go on for a couple minutes. "Don't ask questions that you don't want to know the answer to. Me and my brother, we've been through a lot together and it's just torn us apart. I've done things and he has to. In the end though, I must admit that it is mostly my fault."

He didn't say anymore and Cassie didn't want to ask anymore. Sometimes Victor kind of scared her and she just didn't want to push him.

Sleep finally came to Cassie. However, dreams did not. It was one of those awful times when you are asleep, but you just keep falling.

Cassandra woke up screaming. She was drenched in sweat. Victor was shaking her. "What what is going on?" Cassie could hardly even breathe.

Victor looked worried, "You were having a nightmare. I figured I should wake you. Besides, were almost there. Just a couple more hours."

Cassie looked around. She was now in the front seat and Logan was gone. They were pulled over on the side of a highway. She looked over at Victor who was still staring at her worriedly. "Where is Logan?"

"I dropped him off in Indiana. He wanted to drive one of his own cars. Were gonna meet him at the school later today. Do you want breakfast?"

Cassie nodded slightly. No human would have noticed the slight movement, but she knew Victor would.

Victor started the engine again and pulled back onto the highway. Cassie buckled her seatbelt. She heard Victor chuckle lowly. "What is so funny to you?"

"You buckled up like you really needed the protection."

"What if you get into an accident? I don't feel like dying today!" Cassie retorted.

"First of all baby doll, I don't get into accidents. Second of all, even if we did get into an accident you are a feral. You would easily survive a little car accident. Thats nothing major."

"So how far are we?" Cassie felt kind of embarrassed for not realizing she couldn't really get hurt. She tried changing the subject.

They passed a sign and Victor thought for a second. "We only have an hour or two left. How does burger king sound?"

Cassie made a small face. She hadn't eaten in hours and she wanted real food.

Victor looked over at her. "What something wrong with burger king?"

"It's fast food."

"Yeah you didn't think that I realized that?"

"But its breakfast! I thought we could get some real food, you know, like at a sit-down restaurant or something."

"I don't deal well with sit-down restaurants." His voice was gruff and Cassandra was scared to push him further. However, she was starving and she wasn't about to give in and eat $1.99 french toast. It tasted more like cardboard!

"Well I'm hungry and I need something thats actually gonna taste good and keep me full for awhile."

"Well unless you wanna see me rip the head off of the first person who looks at me funny, I suggest you tell me what you want from burger king."

Cassie sat in silence for a moment. Victor had scared her before, but never in such a civilized way. It was almost scarier than when he was all claws and growling. "Fine, I'll have an order of french toast sticks, some hash browns, and a cappuccino."

Victor pulled into a burger king line. He order french toast sticks, three orders of hash browns, two cappuccinos, and four breakfast sandwiches. They got their food.

Cassie ate in wondrous silence. She couldn't believe how much he ate.

A couple hours later they came into a quiet rural area of New York. Cassie looked out the window as the car rolled up over a hill. A huge mansion like building came into view.

Victor turned to her with a small grin on his face, "Welcome to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. You didn't expect it to look like this did you?"

Cassandra slowly shook her head back and forth. Her eyes grew huge and she let her jaw hang open. It was so beautiful. She couldn't wait to see the inside!


	9. Close The Door!

Cassie and Victor approached the huge front doors of the school. The outside was absolutely stunning. There were miles of luscious green grass and gardens. There were also tennis and basketball courts, woods, and many other things.

Victor knocked on the door. Several minutes passed by before the door slowly opened. On the other side stood a redhead. She was tall and beautiful with glasses and cute clothes. "The professor is waiting for you in his office. I presume you can find your way." That was all she said before turning on her heel and stalking off. Cassie could feel her rolling her eyes and the anger rolling off of her.

Cass unintentionally let her mind wander into Victor's for a moment. _**I can't believe she is still here. Even worse, she is still mad at me! Everyone here is probably mad at me! Just because I sided with Magneto. Babydoll better know how much she owes me. I would never even think of stepping foot in this place if I didn't care about her so much.**_

So obviously, this wasn't easy for Victor. Why did he care for her enough to go through this? He barely even knew her. "I'm scared, Victor."

"Of what, babydoll? It's just a school."

"A school where everyone hates you and you are my only attachment to it!"

"First of all, stay out of my mind!" He looked pissed. Cassandra looked away. "Second, you got Logan if all else fails."

Victor started off down the hallway. Cassie followed closely, scared of getting lost. The mansion was huge! She didn't know how anyone could get around in there, let alone clean it!

They came to a small door after several turns. Cassie hadn't seen anyone, but could feel many presences. She could even feel two on the other side of the door. Victor stood for a moment. Cassie wanted to know what he was thinking, but was too afraid to reach into his mind again. Finally, Victor took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

At first nothing happened. Then Cass felt an odd sensation overtake her. It was like something swimming around inside her head. All of a sudden the feeling changed. She heard words being spoken inside her head. _**Come on in. I've been expecting the two of you.**_

Victor opened the door and motioned for Cass to go in ahead of him. She stepped in and sucked in a breath. She was instantly overtaken by the beauty. The office was huge and spacious with a very high ceiling. Bookshelves lined most of the room. At the back was a huge bay window that let on to a breathtaking view of a lake.

Victor mumbled something from behind Cass. Ignoring the other two in the room, she turned to face him. "What was that?"

"I said judging by the look on your face you finally know how you feel when you pull that whole talking in my head thing."

"That was one time. I don't mean to anyway. It just happens."

"Snooping just happens?"

"I wasn't snooping! I accidentally reached out to you! Besides I thought you couldn't tell when I did it?"

"I can't but you tend to tell on yourself, babydoll." There was a sarcastic grin on his face now. He leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest.

Cassie turned around for three reasons. She wanted to ignore him, she wanted to turn around so she could stop thinking about how hott he was, and she was dying to talk to this professor x, that is what Victor had called him.

"So this school, it's for," Cassie paused, "mutants." Victor smirked. He'd never seen her this awkward. She finally found somewhere she belonged and she had no idea what to do.

Professor x smiled warmly towards Cassandra. "Yes it is. Welcome dear child. I'm sure this is a lot to take in right now! However, know this, this school is a safe haven and nothing shall ever harm you here. I'll have Scott here show you around." He looked over at a very good looking guy in the corner. Even though it was dark in the room, he was wearing sunglasses with some weird red lenses. He had brown hair and stood at least six inches taller than Cass.

He turned and crossed the room to the door. The cute guy held the door open and motioned for Cassie to exit. She walked swiftly through the doorway and waited on the other side for him to join her.

"My name is Scott Summers. Welcome." He held out his hand for Cass to shake.

For a moment Cassie just looked at him. Then she realized that she was staring at him like an idiot. She grasped for words. "I I I'm Cassandra. I um the professor said you'd show me around."

Scott smiled and started down the hallway. "Yes I'll give you a quick tour before I see you off to your room. By the way these," he motioned to his glasses, "are because of my powers. I'm not one of the idiots on NCIS that wear sunglasses at night for no reason."

"What exactly are your powers? Not trying to be rude or anything. I'm just curious."

Scott smiled as they continued walking. "It's not rude at all. I have concentrated beams of energy that come out of my eyes. I'm also super cute." Cassie laughed. She liked him. He was funny and cute and that was hard to come by.

"Charming. I'm a telepath and a feral with a healing factor like Logan and Victor's. "

"That is truly amazing! How can you handle so much power like that?"

Cassie and Scott continued walking and talking. They bantered playfully all the way through the tour. The two of them finally found their way to her new room.

"It was very nice to meet you Cassie!" Scott took her hand in his and kissed the top of hers. "This, however, is where I leave you. Goodnight."

He took a couple steps back from the doorway. Scott turned to leave and Cassie called after him, "Goodnight."

Cassie wasn't quite sure why, but she had a gut feeling that she could trust this guy. He had been kind to her. During the tour Scott had introduced her to many of the other inhabitants of the mansion. There was Ororo Monroe, tall, dark-skinned, kind, probably early twenties. Bobby, who was tall with brown hair and beautiful eyes, was her age. Of course there was Scott himself who was quite charming and probably in his early twenties.

The thought of so many changes to her life in one day and all the new faces that seemed friendly and inviting was exhausting. Cass was worried about so many things. What if they didn't like her? What if she was an outcast, even among mutants?

"Quit your worryin' babydoll," a smooth voice called out to her from somewhere behind her. Cassandra turned around and noticed Victor leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed on his chest. His muscular chest.

"And what makes you think I'm worrying about anything?" Cassie had forgotten she left the door open. She was a little annoyed by his presence during the first time she had to herself in so long. On the other hand, Cass found herself very happy that he was there. She needed some comforting badly. She could even admit that to herself now.

Victor dropped his hands to his sides and walked towards her. "It's written all over your sweet face. You're freaking out. The only thing is, I don't know why. I finally brought you to the one place you'll be safe and find help and you're gettin' scared on me."

Cassie couldn't hold it in any longer. She blurted out all of her worries to him at once. In the middle of her ranting, the floor began to shake. Cass didn't notice and kept crying. Victor grabbed her suddenly and pulled her head into his chest. His strong arms wrapped around her. She continued crying into his chest, but something was wrong. Her sobs weren't just coming out of her mouth. They were coming from her mind too.

That was why the room was shaking. Victor guessed that she must have been mentally crying as well. To the point that her sobs were shaking the foundation of the building and probably all the minds in it.

Victor pulled her in closer and whispered into her ear, "Babydoll, you gotta quit crying. You're wakin' everyone up." Cassie quieted immediately.

She pulled away from him. "I I I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize I was doing that!"

Cassandra saw something moving and looked around Victor. Logan walked in and grabbed Victor shoving him roughly to the ground. "What did you do?"

Victor stood and threw Logan off of him, "I didn't do anything, brother!" He stared menacingly into Logan's eyes. "You shouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions! It will be your downfall."

Cassie jumped between the two of them before they could hurt each other anymore. "Please stop! Logan, Victor didn't do a thing. In fact he was comforting me.

Logan interrupted quickly, "Comforting? He would never be selfless enough to do that!"

"Maybe if you forgave him enough to actually see how he has changed, you'd see what I do. Victor is right! You jump to conclusions far too easily!"

Logan took a step back carefully. A defeated look washed over his face. "Fine, if that is what you think, I'll leave you two to be." He turned and walked quickly out of the room.

Cassie looked over and saw the smug look on Victor's face. She kind of liked it, and then again she kind of liked everything about him.

But he was a bad person. Cass had heard the stories of the things he had done. The horrible things. She should be nicer to Logan. He was nice, most of the time. He was also very handsome. Why didn't she like him like she liked Victor?

Victor walked over to Cass once more. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Cassie. I'm in a room down the hall if you need me. I'm sure you'll be able to work your magic and find me if need be." He winked at her and left.

Cassie was left all alone in her room. It felt so foreign and insecure. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, not even bothering to change into clean clothes or even get under the covers. Cass was simply too tired to care about anything anymore. She was hungry and dirty, but she didn't care. And most of all, she didn't care that she had still neglected to shut her door.

For some reason it almost felt safer left open. As if a closed door was going to stop Victor from saving her should something go wrong in the middle of the night?

And something did go wrong.

* * *

><p>BUM BUM BUUUUUM! Haha i know this update took waaaaaay too fricken long! I kinda ran out of inspiration for awhile: But I'm back and I'm gonna try and start updating more often again!:) I need ideas tho cause i really don't know where i'm going with this story! lol im making it up as i go! And i still don't know who shes gonna end up with! lol so read and review! Leave me LOTS AND LOTS of comments! i LOVE comments! and make sure to leave me ideas in ur comments or advice as to what i could do to improve my writing! thanks for stickin with me guys:):)


	10. Intuders

Cassie couldn't sleep. She just kept waking up. She rolled over and looked at the little clock next to her bed. It said that it was a little past two in the morning. No one would be up. Her stomach growled. Cassandra wondered how no one had heard that. It seemed like the loudest thing in the world. Or at least in the deadly silent mansion.

She got out of bed. In the closet were all of the clothes she'd been able to pack to bring with her. Cassie slipped on some sweat pants and an old softball shirt. When she opened the door it creaked. Again, no one heard it. The hallway was pitch black and seemed to be even quieter than her room. How spooky! Cass tiptoed as best as she could through the dark.

When she thought she'd reached the stairs, Cassie turned and ran right into a wall. She felt out to her right where the stairs were. She'd literally missed them by inches. By the time Cass got down the stairs, she began to think twice about what she was doing. Her intentions were to grab a quick snack out of the kitchen. However, she was getting nervous. Cassandra could sense that there were two people in the kitchen. Why would anyone be eating at two in the morning. Well, she was so she guessed she couldn't blame them.

She poked her head in through the back entrance to the room and let out a long sigh when she recognized one of them as Logan. He began to laugh quietly. "What? Are you just gonna stand there all night kid? I could smell you coming from the stairs. Took you long enough," he chuckled.

Cassie stepped into the light of the kitchen, her anxiousness starting to slip away. The other person in the room was Bobby. He had introduced himself earlier during the tour. He created ice and could freeze things. Cass looked at Logan, "About earlier…"

"Look kid earlier was my fault. I apologize." Cassie could see clearly in his eyes that he wanted to blame Victor. Logan had a point though. She could see where he had been coming from. Cassie was crying when Logan walked in. How could he have known what had really happened? But he shouldn't have jumped on Victor anyway.

"It's fine. Is there anything to eat around here?" Cass bit her lip as her stomach growled. She hadn't even had dinner last night. Or that night. She was to hungry to think straight.

Bobby smiled cutely and opened up the fridge. "Ice cream, pie, cupcakes, apples…"

"Shhh," Logan hushed Bobby. His eyes darted around the room. Cassandra strained her ears to try and hear what he was hearing. She was still trying to get used to using her feral senses. Then she heard it. It was a weird sound. Like something small flying through the air. "Bobby," Logan whispered, quiet as he could.

"What is it?"

"Theres a secret exit out of this place right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I want you to wake up Peter. Start getting everyone out of here." Bobby looked confused but took Cassies hand and started to lead her away.

That's when she heard it again. Cass had heard that noise before. Somewhere. But where? The place with Magneto, where they held her. "Guns."

Bobby looked at her seriously. She couldn't see his face well, for they had left the kitchen and were heading for the stairs. Cassie whispered, "I can hear them, theres people in the mansion shooting guns. The guns have silencers, but I can hear the bullets flying through the air."

Cassandra felt the shock and worry coming off of him. "Hurry, Peter's room isn't far."

They stumbled down the hallway and then fled into a room as they heard footsteps behind them. Whoever it was kept going down the hallway. Bobby flipped the light on. A tired looking guy sat up in bed. "What is going on, Bobby?"

Cassie broke into a grin. He had an accent! The kid was Russian. He stood up and was a good six foot six. He had short black hair and was very muscular. The guy, whom Cass assumed to be Peter was wearing sweatpants but nothing else.

Bobby put a finger over his lips as if to say quiet. "There are people in the mansion. They have guns. We don't know what is going on, but Logan told me to get you to help. He said we need to get as many people as we can through the secret exit."

Peter nodded and grabbed a shirt off of the floor. He slipped it on over his head.

Cassie suddenly had an idea. She wasn't sure if she could pull it off, but she was prepared to try. "Hold on, I'm gonna try something first," Cassandra whispered, "By the way I'm Cassie" She smiled at Peter as he whispered that his name was Peter Rasputin. Cass closed her eyes. She picked out all of the students and staff and woke them up simultaneously, she left alone the twenty-four intruders that she counted. To everyone that she had just woken up Cassie sent a message. _**Everyone please remain calm. There are intruders in the building. Everyone is to evacuate quietly through the secret exit. If you don't know where that is, Bobby Drake and Peter Rasputin are going to be helping. Try and stay in pairs for your own protection. Hurry. **_

Peter looked at her with a smile on his face, "Nice thinking Cassie." A deep red blush spread across her cheeks. The three of them ventured into the hallway. The lights suddenly came on. Logan must have turned them on. Or maybe someone else did. That thought didn't comfort her any. A man dressed in all black came around a corner. He attempted to shoot, but he hit the floor before he could. Cassie had knocked him over with a blast of psychic power. He lay defenseless and immobilized on the floor.

Bobby and Peter looked on in adoration. Great, just what she needed was more guys liking her. Cassie reached into Bobby's mind and found the location of the secret exit. "I think we should split up. We'll be able to help more people if we do. I know where the exit is so I can help people to."

Peter nodded in agreement. All of a sudden his body began to turn to a silver color. Cassie touched him. He was made of metal. It was her turn to look on in adoration. He smiled and headed off down another hallway. There were already kids pouring out of the hallway and the other ones surrounding them.

Bobby headed off down one of the other hallways. Cassie started walking. There was panic everywhere. Another soldier appeared. He took down two kids before Cass could get at him. She instructed two muscular looking boys to take the two younger unconscious kids with them. The boys were probably fifteen or sixteen. They picked up the other two who looked to be about ten and threw them over their shoulders. Cassie kept going.

Finally, she got back to where her room was. Cassandra darted inside and grabbed a couple of her more prized possessions and threw them in a back pack in case she didn't get to come back.

Back in the hallway, there were no more kids. They had all cleared out, hopefully to the secret exit. Cassie worried about if the soldiers had gotten a hold of anyone. She wasn't concerned about her own well being. Cass could take of herself perfectly fine. Or so she thought.

An arm snaked around her stomach from behind and held her close to someone's body. A hand came up and covered her mouth and nose. Cassie struggled but she couldn't break free. She was going to be knocked unconscious. As a last ditch effort she threw out a psychic blast. However, she didn't have enough strength in her body for it to have much of an effect on the person holding her captive. The world disappeared into darkness.

* * *

><p>Ok ok I know its been like forever since i updated and i am truly sorry. I just knew that i had to make the tenth chapter epic. I spent weeks and weeks imagining what to write and this is what i came up with. It's kind of a spin off of X2, but I'm not gonna follow the storyline of that movie. Now don't worry Cassie isn't dead she is simply unconcious. She will wake up at the beginning of the next chapter which i promise will be up within two weeks:) Please comment because i absolutely LOVE comments:) thanks for reading and sticking with me!<p> 


	11. Pickles and Pepper Spray

Cassie was awake, but she didn't dare open her eyes. Instead, she reached out with her mind and searched her surroundings. Cass found that she was lying down behind Victor. No one else was around. That was a relief! She thought she'd been snatched by one of the soldiers.

"You're awake." Victor stated. Cassie sat up and looked around. She was in the back seat of a mustang. Victor was driving with only one hand on the wheel and of course no seat belt. What was the point of precaution when you were practically invincible?

"Yeah." Cass scooted up on the seat. Then she tossed one leg up over the passenger seat. Cassie hopped over quickly. Victor watched, smiling.

"So how'd you sleep?" he asked. It was a simple question, but Cass didn't really want to answer. She did anyway, because she knew that Victor always got what he wanted. One way or another.

"Not so good." He looked over at her with what almost looked like concern on his face. It couldn't be though. Victor, concerned? Weird. "I kept having nightmares. I thought the soldiers got me. It was awful. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see your face. No offense or anything." She smiled. He did too. It was weird. Cassie had seen Victor get mad, even violent. For some reason, though, he seemed to have a soft spot for her. No killer can have a soft spot for anything. But he did. And it was her.

It was then that Cassie noticed where they were. Or where they weren't to be more precise. They definitely weren't in New York. The car was surrounded by dense woods. There was even snow on the ground. It was just a light covering, but still. The month was October, too soon for New York to have snow. Victor must have saw her face, "I'm sorry about your bad dreams. We're in Canada. I'm gonna stop at a little gas station about three miles from here. You can go in and get some food."

At first Cassandra was confused, "Why are we in Canada?"

Victor stared straight ahead, "I'm getting you away from that school."

"What? Why?"

"Because everyone is gone babydoll. There's nothing left for you there."

"Where'd they go? Who were those people?"

Victor looked at her seriously. "Look we're nearing the gas station now. I'll answer all of your questions after we get some food."

Cassie nodded as they pulled into the gas station. Victor parked by a pump and got out. He started to fill the car. Cass got out and stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. They were in the middle of nowhere. There was no one else at the gas station. It was actually kind of creepy. "Where are we going," she finally asked. Victor put the pump back.

He walked around the car to where she was. He grabbed her lightly by the arm and started walking. "You ask far too many questions. I said after we eat."

Cassie tried to keep up with him. He had a very large stride though and that made it a bit difficult for her. They passed through the doors. Cass shook his hand off of her. "I have to use the restroom." She headed off towards the sign that said bathroom on it. He watched her all the way.

Cassandra walked into the bathroom. She was starving, but more than that she really did have to go to the bathroom. First, though she turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on her. Her situation was starting to hit her. Even though Cass thought she trusted Victor, she didn't know him at all. The only time she'd really spent with him was when he busted her out of that creepy place and on the way to and at the mansion. That wasn't much. Then it dawned on her. The creepy place he had busted her out of had been in Canada. Was he trying to take her back there?

Victor stood in a candy aisle. He had a perfect view of the bathroom from there. It had been a good five minutes. Where was the girl? Had she left? Ran away? Finally she came out. Her face was read. Victor walked over to her and grabbed her arm a little more roughly then before, "Are you ok? You were in there forever? Have you been crying?"

Cassie looked up with big eyes and slightly lowered eyelids. "No. I'm fine. It's just been a stressful couple of weeks." She gave a faint smile, hoping he wouldn't question her further.

"Well, ok then." Victor released her arm, "Get something to eat and some snacks and stuff to eat. We've got a long drive."

Cassandra searched the aisles. She lollygagged as much as possible. While in the bathroom, she had cried and then devised a plan that should help her figure out Victor's true purpose in bringing her back to Canada. Cassandra kept picking things up and then putting them back, walking round and round the little store. Finally Victor spoke up, "Geez, could you take any longer?"

"Sorry," Cassie said. She gave him the same big puppy eyes. "I'm just so indecisive. You can wait in the car and start eating if you want."

Victor walked over to her. "Yeah, ok. Here is thirty dollars. Get whatever you want. I'll be in the car." He paid and left. Cass kept up the charade for a few minutes, then grabbed a monster, a water, a premade sandwich, a jar of pickles, some pepper spray, and a small pocketknife.

As she was checking out the cashier looked at her a little funny. "Is everything ok? I'm not trying to be rude, but I saw the way he drug you in here and grabbed you when you came out of the restroom."

Cassie smiled politely. "Yes, everything is fine. He is a prison guard actually. I'm his little sister. I try not to be a hassle, but I feel like a burden sometimes. He has just been moved to a new prison actually and we think we might be lost. Where are we now?" Cass had never realized that she was such a talented liar.

The cashier seemed to relax a little, "Oh ok. Where you guys headed? Right now you're in a little redneck nowhere town near Waskaganish."

Cassandra had no idea where Waskaganish was. "Are there maps in here? I have no clue where that is. I must be so dumb. We're heading up somewhere near Newfoundland."

"You're kind of far from there. The maps are over there." He pointed with his finger. Cassie walked over and picked one up. She didn't know where the place they'd held her was. However, when Cass had been driving for maybe a half an hour, she remembered passing a sign for Fermont. They were south west of there and headed north. This was not good.

Cassie smiled fakely. "Thank you so much. It looks like we've got a lot of driving left so I oughta go." She grabbed her things from the counter, turned to leave, and ran right into Victor. He was just standing there, so menacing looking.

"You were taking a while. I got worried."

"Oh I'm fine. Just picky." Cassandra let out a light laugh. She didn't know if he had seen the pepper spray and knife. Cassie made a beeline for the car. When she got in Victor was walking around to the driver's side. She quickly stuffed the knife in her sock and pepper spray in her back pocket.

Victor got in and started the car. They pulled out of the gas station. The car was going north. Cassie swallowed hard. Not twenty minutes ago, she was convinced he had a soft spot for her. Now she doubted her own senses. Cass wondered if she would've been better off with the creepy soldiers.

* * *

><p>Muahaha two chapters in two days. I am on it now:) I hope you enjoyed this odd little chapter. I really turned things around today. In all seriousness though i have no idea what I'm doing writing this story. I am making it up as I go lol:) I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter shall be up soon. Comment, comment, comment! :)<p> 


	12. Sorry

Cassie was awake and scared. She had been woken up only two seconds ago by a fierce sounding growl. Victor was mad; she knew that, but what about. Her eyes eased open slowly and looked over to him.

Victor had pulled over to the side of the road. He was holding the can of pepper spray and pocketknife in his hands. "Mind explaining this. I knew you were acting weird in that gas station. Why did you buy these?"

"I.. uh," Cass needed to come up with a good lie quickly. "I got them in case we ran into trouble."

Victor wasn't buying it. "You're a mutant Cassie. One of the strongest I've ever seen. You didn't buy these in case you ran into trouble. You bought them because you're afraid of me. Admit it."

Cassandra suddenly felt really bad. How could she think he was working for Magneto after all they'd been through? "I thought you were going to take me back to that mutant camp thing with the scary old man." She looked down at the floor of the car as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Sabertooth threw the pepper spray out the window, but handed the knife back to her. "Look babydoll, I wouldn't ever do that to you. I may be evil in your eyes or whatever, but I care about you for some reason. You're my responsibility and I'm going to take care of you. Keep the knife, but know you'll never have to use it on me. You'll probably never use it cause anyone that comes after you is gonna get hell from me first."

Cassie looked up at him with tear filled eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Save your apologies. We're going to meet an old friend of mine. I promise you'll be safe and it's far from Magneto."

Cassie nodded her head. Victor started the car and pulled onto the road again.

* * *

><p>Okay so I'm going to be temporarily putting this story on a back burner. I'm really sorry but it will only be for a few months at the most. Who knows maybe I'll change my mind and update during the next few weeks. I just need to figure out where exactly I want this story to go. I'm also going to be using this time to start two new stories hopefully. I've had some very inspirational dreams lately so I want to start a Harry Potter story and a Phantom of the Opera story. If you like either of those please check out my new stories as I post them. Once I get going a little I will rotate between updating all three of them. Please stick with me on this one and leave me some ideas. I promise I'll update it at least before Halloween.<p> 


	13. Stryker

"So, who exactly is this old friend of yours?" I asked. Victor said we were close now. We hadn't really talked much the whole ride. All I knew was that they had known each other for a long time and Victor said I'd be safe there.

"William Stryker. You ever hear of him?" He looked at me seriously. I couldn't help but look away. His gaze was so intense.

"Nope never ever," I retorted. He smiled a bit at my never ever. I was starting to feel comfortable with him again. Maybe even more comfortable than I ever did in the first place.

"Good. There are a lot of bad stories about the guy. Sad part is most of them are true. It doesn't matter though. He knows not to mess with you. I'm only bringing here to keep you away from Magneto."

"Okay. What kind of bad stories?" Bad stories didn't sound to good and neither did the fact that most of them were true.

Victor looked at me. His eyes shone seriously. "Don't ask baby doll. You might not like the answer." Cassie swallowed. That really didn't sound good.

A little while later, Cassie noticed that they were high up in the mountains. The trees crowded together on either side of the road. Victor slowed down and pulled off of the road. He parked the car a little ways off of the road. Cassie got out, wondering what they were doing here.

Victor started off into the woods. Cassie followed closely. She wasn't afraid of getting lost, it was more the woods themselves that scared her. They seemed to know too much.

"Are we getting close?" Cass finally asked.

"Yeah it should be just up ahead," Victor replied. He stopped suddenly and sniffed. "Yeah it's right here." Victor picked up a huge rock, probably weighing in excess of three or four hundred pounds, and put it down a few feet away. Where the rock had just sat was a round piece of steel with a bunch of buttons on it. Victor put in a code and the piece of steel moved aside.

He helped her down through the hole. Cassie found herself on a staircase. She moved aside as Victor dropped in beside her. He looked at her and smirked, "Nervous, princess?"

"For one no I am not nervous! And two you're calling me princess now?" Cassie retorted.

"Yes, I like giving you nicknames." He smiled. "Come on."

Victor grabbed Cassie's hand and led her down the staircase. Why was he holding her hand instead of grabbing her arm like usual? And he called her princess! This was getting too weird for her. He led her through a few hallways and they eventually came out into a little office of sorts.

There was a man sitting at a desk working on some paperwork. Cassie looked back and realized that they had come from behind a bookcase. This place was already freaking her out already. "Hey Stryker," Victor said.

The man, obviously Stryker, looked up and smiled. "Victor, you're back," he got up and greeted Victor. "Who is this," Stryker turned and smiled to me.

"This is Cassie," Victor announced. "She's with me so don't touch her." His voice nearly became growl.

Victor was being very protective of Cassie today and honestly she kind of liked it. No one had cared about her in a long time. Not truly.

"Okay okay," Stryker said. He put his hand out anyway and accompanied it with a warm smile. She shook it for a fraction of a second before pulling away. Her telepathic abilities were screaming at me. There was definitely something off about this guy.

Victor looked uncomfortable, "Cass can you go wait out in the hall for a second?" He gestured toward a door. She nodded and stepped out. Victor closed the door behind her.

They were obviously talking about something private. There was just one problem. They forgot that Cassie was both a feral and a telepath. If she wanted to know she was going to know!

Cass listened really closely. Victor was talking about leaving. Without her. Cassie could feel tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes. He was going to leave her! How could he? She took off running down the hall. Cassie was now sobbing.

* * *

><p>Sorry its been so long. I've been working on my new story and school has been chaotic. I'm going to try and start updating regularly again. Thanks for sticking with me!:) Leave a review!:)<p> 


	14. Don't Leave

Sooooo it's here! The moment that I've been thinking about for sooo long! Cass and Victor have a bit of an interesting moment in this chapter:) I will not spoil it so just read! :D

* * *

><p>Cassie ran faster than she thought was possible. The animal in her took over and she dropped on all four. Cass ran faster and faster not having a clue where she was going.<p>

Victor heard feet take off down the hallway. He sniffed the air. It was Cassie. She must have heard him. He had to go after her. Victor flung the door open and took off down the hallway, following her scent.

Cassie could hear that Victor was coming after her. She ran faster. Tears streamed down her face. How could this be happening to her? Hadn't she been through enough already? Didn't Victor realize that she had feelings for him? He couldn't just abandon her now!

Victor felt terrible! He'd put her through too much. Cassandra deserved a better life than this. She deserved a life free from him and the drama surrounding him.

Cassie couldn't take it anymore! She couldn't breathe from all the running and was now choking on her tears as well. Finally, she came to a stop and leaned against a wall. Slowly, she slunk down the wall until her butt hit the floor. There, Cassie sat with her arms around her knees and her head resting on her knees. The sobs became worse.

Finally, Victor rounded a corner and found Cassie sitting and crying. He fell to his knees when he saw the condition that he had put her in. Cassie looked up and saw him. Why was he here? Why hadn't he left her yet? If he was going to go, he should just go! "Why are you still here?" she asked.

"Cassie," he started. "I won't leave you!"

"I just heard you! You were going to leave!"

Victor dropped his head in shame. "Yes, I was going to leave, but it was for the good of us both."

Cassie looked up into his eyes. "How do you suppose that?" she questioned.

"If you're going to stick around with me, we're going to need money. I was just going to go do a quick job to get us cash babydoll."

Cassie was so relieved and ashamed of herself at the same time. Why had she thought he would abandon her? "Really?"

"Yes of course!"

"I could've come with you and helped with this 'job'. Why didn't you just tell me?"

Victor shook his head slightly. "It would've been dangerous. I couldn't watch over you and do my job at the same time!"

"I can take care of myself!" she retorted.

Victor wrapped her in his arms. "Fine, you can come with me, but promise me something babydoll."

"Okay, anything! What is it?"

"Don't leave me!" Victor said.

It was such an honest and straight forward request. Cassie was surprised at it. Don't leave him? That's what he wanted? So Victor felt something for her too!

Cassie reached out and stroked his face with her thumb before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. At first, it was just a tender kiss. Then Victor put one hand on the back of her head and another on the small of her back. He pulled Cassie in close to him.

Cassie put her arms around his neck. Their mouth parted slightly. Cassie wasn't sure of what the future held, but she knew that the present was being pretty darn amazing! They sat there, their tongues dancing for several minutes.

When Victor pulled away, Cassie wished that he hadn't. He got to his feet, however, and stuck out a hand. Cass took it and he pulled her to her feet. Together, they left Stryker's base and left to start this job of his. Cassie may not have realized it but she was starting the rest of her bloody, crazy, weird life with Victor.

* * *

><p>There you have it! Almost the end of the story:P I want to write one more chapter, a bit of a follow up if you will! I am also working on a new story for the movie Troy. Please check my page, I'm hoping to have it up in a few days if not today:) I also am pretty far on a Phantom of the Opera fic so check that out too if you would like:) If anyone has anything you really want me to write about just leave it in a review or pm me! Thanks for sticking with me through this one! Leave a review and I hope you enjoyed!:D<p> 


	15. A Surprise

This is the last chapter for this one. Are you ready? :)

* * *

><p>"Babe, I'm back!" Victor's deep voice grumbled. He'd been away on another 'job'. Cassie didn't mind. It gave her some alone time. Victor had only been away a week this time. Some jobs were shorter and some were longer. Cass never said anything.<p>

"There you are," he said, entering their large bedroom. Victor had asked Cass to move in with him. They had a huge house up in North Dakota now. It had enough privacy for him and had that very natural feel that Cassie loved. The house was perfect.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. "You're back!" she exclaimed. Victor smiled. He had never been as happy as he was when he was with her. Logan was still a little upset that Victor had won her, but he tried not to show it. Victor had calmed down a lot and tried to never show his animalistic side to Cassie.

Victor picked her up and dropped her on the bed, crawling on to lay down next to her. His hand played with locks of her hair. "I missed you a lot baby doll! I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time." Cassie smiled this time. She sat up on one elbow and kissed him on the nose.

"I need to tell you something Victor," her voice trailed off.

He propped himself up on one elbow as well. "What is it?" he asked. What could make her look so uneasy?

Cassie sat up and crossed her legs, looking down at him. "Well, um," Victor wished she would just spit it out already. "I started feeling sick the last few days and I couldn't figure it out. I went to see a doctor in the little town nearby and…"

"And what?" Victor asked. What was wrong with her? He would do anything he could to help her! He simply couldn't deal with seeing her in pain or even losing her…

"I'm pregnant." Cassie said. Victor just sat there for a second. Had she said she was pregnant? That couldn't be!

"You're pregnant?" he asked in shock.

Cass simply nodded. Victor sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy but…" he started. "I don't know how to be a father. What if he or she hates me?"

Cassie giggled. "He or she won't hate you! You're such a great man Victor! Please remember that."

* * *

><p>"Sir…"<p>

"Is she okay doctor? Is the child ok?"

"Yes you can come in and talk to Cassie now. As for the little ones, the nurses are cleaning them up."

"Ones? Them? Doctor?"

"Congratulations Victor you have two little twin boys. I won't tell anyone either, but we did run a little blood work and they both contain the mutant gene."

* * *

><p>So thats it! I was thinking about possibly doing a sequel centered on the challenge of the boys growing up in a mutant hating world. IDK let me know what you guys think!:D I love you all and thanks for reading:)<p> 


End file.
